


Dragonkin's Mate

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Horned Goodness, Lap Sex, Masturbation, Much sexiness, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking, Zeus is scarred for life, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: At Gedonelune Academy, more than one kind of magic happens. Such was the case, on the day of her last trial.





	Dragonkin's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while now, I adore his character model and want his route badly!

_The Headmaster wants to see me?_

 

My mind refused to shift from its state of panic, reluctantly trailing behind Klaus. No longer clumsy with magic and through my own determination, I had earned the respect of both staff and students, starting from the bottom and working to the top.

 

Though I was proud of my progress, this didn't help the current situation I found myself in. Heart pounding with nerves, Klaus rapped on the door sharply thrice in succession, a carefree yet composed voice calling to come in.

 

He gestured to open the door and I did so, hesitantly entering but what I saw rendered me motionless.

 

There were many attractive men on Gedonelune's grounds, Klaus one of them. However, I couldn't take my eyes off Headmaster Rembrandt.

 

He was absolutely beautiful.

 

Eyes that seemed to reflect all different colours, porcelain pale skin, pointed ears and long, smooth black hair with horns painting a furtherly unique picture, otherworldly was the aptest adjective I could think of.

 

I froze in the doorway, eyes widening when a soft, serene smile accompanied by those gorgeous eyes are directed my way and I realised, my heart was pounding for an entirely different reason now.

 

Klaus' voice is muffled, though it occured to me that he probably wanted to step through the doorway himself.

 

"Good morning." He greeted, as his head tilted to the side.

 

_Oh, his voice!_

 

Though I was physically speechless, that didn't stop the internal dialogue. Most of the blood rushed to my cheeks, while some heat generated from another, very specific place. It hadn't been five minutes and I was already adding him to the list of masturbation material.

 

Feeling a light shove against my back I return to reality, determinedly ignoring Klaus' irritated stare.

 

"Morning. Am I in trouble?" I asked, stepping into his office and worried even as the more perverted side of me already began formulating possible punishments.

 

He shook his head firmly. "You have been nominated as a potential Prefect candidate."

 

"Me?! Why?" I exclaimed, louder than I'd intended, mouth closing and thoughts whirling.

 

And so it was explained to me, precisely because of my current position and the drastic improvements I'd made, that being a Prefect was entirely possible. There would be trials, of which I'd be judged on by a member of the Night class.

 

In disbelief, I accept, unable to pass up the opportunity even if I didn't feel exactly worthy of it.

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later and in truth, I couldn't say my thoughts had calmed down any. Zeus was my judge but I went to extreme efforts avoiding him, finding his attitude irritating. Of course, he was attractive, but there was only room for one particular person in my mind, as of late. The only good thing was that I had one trial remaining. I had passed the other two, with no idea what the next would be.

 

To Amelia's doubt and disbelief, I didn't see any of the others as potential boyfriends. Headmaster Randolph was a frequent fantasy of mine, the fact that he became a she at night only sweetened the deal. I'd wondered what that might be like, up until his retirement.

 

But Headmaster Rembrandt surpassed even my wildest fantasies. On more than one occasion I'd almost been late for class, arousal levels high enough that they couldn't wait until back in the dorms, using the girl's bathroom as an excuse.

 

But today, I had been summoned to his office again. I wondered if it was relating to the trials or if I really was in trouble this time. However, unlike before, the fast beating pace of my heart was solely down to the fact that I got to see him again.

 

Embarrassingly enough I practically sprinted there, taking a few moments to regain composure. Casually checking left and right in the hallway to confirm no one else was there I adjusted my skirt, rolling it up a good few centimetres.

 

"Sir?" I called out, softly knocking on the door.

 

"Come in."

 

And as I did, I nearly forgot breathing was essential. He didn't lack extravagance, with his robes hanging over the back of his chair but rather than those, were trousers and a finely crafted shirt, a hint of chest peeking through.

 

_I want to run my tongue along it._

 

That thought rose unbidden to my mind, unable to hold back the sudden blush. Seeming to notice this he sat at his desk, fine brows furrowed a little.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Snapped from my thoughts by his melodic voice I blinked. My eyes were drawn to his own and caught within their crystalline depths. Somehow, I managed a response and pushed past the tongue-tied state.

 

"I'm ok. Headmaster, you wanted to see me?"

 

Nodding gently he rose from his seat, every gesture well thought out. Despite his delicate facial features, there was no denying that what stood before me was masculine, shoulders deliciously defined now that less material covered them and at that moment, so much taller than what I remembered him to be. Though he was all calm smiles and casual attitude, a shroud of mystery wrapped around him. A shroud of mystery which I was unsure if I could ignore, intrigued beyond words.

 

"Today is your last trial. After which, will determine if you join the Prefect team."

 

Hearing his words, I straightened to attention. "Shouldn't Zeus be here for this too?"

 

Shaking his head softly, the long heavy plaits of his hair swayed with the subtle movement. "I will be your judge for this."

 

I opened and closed my mouth, though no sound escaped. Granted I'd passed my other trials, both of them involving fetching or something related to the Headmaster himself, but this time was different.

 

"What is it that I have to do?" I asked, concerned and slightly lightheaded as up close, he had a distinctive, dangerously sweet smell.

 

Though his fingernails were painted, the hand which suddenly reached to hold mine, possessed a strong and sure grip. Then, I was guided to his desk a few feet away, hand released soon after. Even those who didn't want to listen would be drawn in by the voice which seemed to consider each word, before leaving finely shaped lips.

 

"This will require bravery, endurance, determination and passion. Your trial is to show just how much you want this." His eyes seemed to shimmer, reflecting dusky light.

 

Confused, I cocked my head. "Want what?"

 

Before I could so much as contemplate this I found myself seated on his desk, having been picked up and placed upon the hard surface. Looking up, I couldn't help but gasp.

 

Those wonderful, sparkling eyes held something far more than the professional relationship between Headmaster and Student. As he slowly drew closer, long hair softly brushed against me, even as the single word whispered was enough for liquid heat to travel throughout my body.

 

"Me."

 

Swallowing several times, I was unable to formulate a response. I couldn't deny his words either, however.

 

As elegant fingertips brushed along my cheek, a warm chuckle left Headmaster Rembrandt as he moved back, to once again lock my gaze within his own.

 

"Though I am not often seen around the Academy, I have ways of knowing. Your interest has ignited my own."

 

Those fingertips trailed downwards, a featherlight touch over uniform until his palm came to rest on my thigh. I tried to listen, even as his thumb ran over the smooth surface.

 

"I am able to detect scents, split between smell and taste."

 

And then, a meaningful, almost mischievous glance.

 

Catching on to what he was hinting at, I struggled to work out if, in response, my embarrassment or arousal became stronger. Being what he was, that alone should have been an indication that he could pick up on things which other humans couldn't but up until then, I had no idea.

 

Soon after his other hand came to join the first, palms softly stroking the warm skin beneath them, gradually heating further. As if in a trance, my eyes followed their ascent upwards, sliding beneath my skirt until they came to rest at the waistband of my underwear.

 

Heart hammering away my breath caught, unable to believe that I wasn't dreaming and half tempted to pinch myself. Right now, this was a waking fantasy of mine. Though I'd glanced down to follow the practised movement of his hands, my eyes kept wanting to return to his, as if magnets were the cause.

 

"There is a particular scent, however, that is strong."

 

It was as if Headmaster Rembrandt was part of a running drama, narrating and all the while, not ceasing his actions. Fingers firmly hooked into the waistband and of my own volition, hips lifting to allow the cotton material to slowly, almost teasingly, slide down.

 

As he did, I heard a strange sound. Lifting my head I realised it came from him, eyes speckled with a myriad of colours settled on one for now. The colour of desire, even as it was made known by the low, quiet growl, rumbling from his chest.

 

"Yours."

 

I had never heard or seen him look this way before. He was everything he appeared to be, but a new side had shown itself. With an intricate wave of his hand, loose hair created one long braid, a veritable inky waterfall cascading down his back. Everything about him was my favourite feature, but his hair played a part to the ethereal beauty before me. But now, tied back, his pointed ears were more prominent, to match the angular jawline.

 

_Only a deity itself could have blessed him with such perfection._

 

That was the prominent thought within my mind. For a couple of seconds at least.

 

Placing the underwear aside his hands return, only to gently part my legs.

 

"Your trial begins now."

 

I questioned whether I'd make it through this without dramatically expiring.

 

It could have been seconds or hours, the time shared between us. Once more taking a seat he reclined into it, the relaxed and attentive gaze directed at my entrance enough to fill me with nerves and anticipation.

 

At first, I was unsure what to do but then considered my position. I'd never done this in front of another before, the furthest I'd got was a few sloppy kisses and a grope here and there, nothing which sparked passion or ignited an inner flame. Right now was so much different. I had barely been touched and yet, as my practised hand at least for this touched precisely where it needed to be, drenched was an understatement.

 

Heart rate not slowing any, a gasp left at just how swollen I was already, a thumb only having lightly brushed over my clit. I used nerves as fuel, dedicating myself to the one task I knew I could complete flawlessly. Silently too, as having a roommate with a bed right next to mine ensured moans were kept to a minimum. But for this, I either couldn't or didn't want to hold back.

 

Gripping the side of the desk for support my legs spread as far as they would go, the cool air only providing further stimulation. Though his eyes followed the actions of my fingers, I wanted whatever expression I had to be on full display, much like the exposing of myself to him. Teasing at first by circling around the sweet spot I created a path, only to descend and then return. With it, the audible sounds of wetness, louder than my own erratic breathing and his own controlled ones.

 

A rhythm was established that I'd gradually grown used to, making the attempt to tease him as much as myself. But the moment my fingers rubbed over the one area I'd neglected purposefully, another sound punctuated the silence.

 

"Ahhh! Mmm.."

 

Caught off guard by the sheer intensity of the electric shock trembling throughout me, a moan filled with want escaped, sounding foreign. Usually, it would take a couple of minutes to find my release, relying solely on imagination. But with one of those desires sat directly in front of me, I doubted that it would take as long.

 

I couldn't decide whether it was a mistake to intently focus on his lips, particularly when they upturned into a seductive smile. To my own satisfaction, Headmaster Rembrandt didn't remain entirely unaffected. So faint that from a distance I'd miss it was a blush, a light dusting upon his cheeks as if an artist had used light pink watercolours. I couldn't control the direction my thoughts underwent, either.

 

_I want to kiss him, I want him to lick me. I want to lick him!_

 

They were a mess, discomposed and unorganised much like I was, hot to the point where the rest of my uniform became somewhat uncomfortable.

 

I thought, at that moment, it would be physically impossible to reach another state of arousal entirely but not for the first time, I was proven wrong.

 

Those strong, slender hands began to move, one of them with a direct destination. So lost within pleasuring myself, I didn't think to look down. Though I hadn't gone all the way I was no stranger to oral sex, at least giving it. I'd seen various sizes when fully erect but even encased within the fabric of his trousers, Headmaster Rembrandt's was impressive. It didn't just strain against the material, it threatened to rip it entirely.

 

As his hand leisurely rubbed the very sizeable bulge, I nearly forgot to breathe entirely and finally, closed my eyes as the slow and almost languid pace of before, was replaced by fingers which parted folds, gliding along smooth and silky wetness, pressing insistently on my clit and with that, I didn't care if the entire school could hear. After a short while, I'd forgotten that I'd wanted to show him my expression if he should look up, lying down on the desk completely, in order to gain further access.

 

With fingers rubbing frantically, a second pair joined them, only to slip inside the warm, wet heat, the sound of me finger fucking myself becoming even more audible. Inner walls tightening I couldn't help but think that even a fraction of my feelings now wouldn't compare to later on. One thing that couldn't be denied, however, was this being the best masturbation session of my short life. I usually couldn't stick with one thought but it was all of the man in front of me. Struggling to intake air and breath coming out in short gasps, barely decipherable words replaced moans as my fingers plunged in and out repeatedly and if asked, I wouldn't remember what I'd said.

 

"Ahhh, Sir, mmm-"

 

And then a final shift, from words to sharp cries at my climax reached its peak. I wouldn't be surprised if I'd produced a pitch to shatter the windows but all nerves had left, the only thing which remained was desire in its purest form.

 

Once I'd finished I just lay there for a few seconds, a sweet fog filling my mind. When I'd regained some composure I resumed a sitting position on the desk, fingers sticky with the essence created solely for one. Embarrassment returning as I remembered some of what just happened, I wasn't sure I could look him in the eye.

 

But then, the cool touch of a hand against my own, in stark contrast to feverish warmth.

 

"Well done."

 

At those gentle words of approval with an undertone of huskiness, I gasped. Once more raising my head I see my hand in his own, the stickiness forming a dewy web. He hadn't removed a strip of clothing and I was already threatening to come undone at the seams.

 

Tilting his head in an almost curious manner he inspected those fingers, bringing them close to his lips. But the moment his tongue began to curl around them and lick slowly and methodically, a strangled whimper left me. My uniform became beyond uncomfortable, begging for release as the material itself became almost constricting. He ensured that he caught every drop, taking my fingers into his mouth and one by one, sucking them. Over time I began to notice a subtle change in his demeanour, the soft growling sounds becoming more frequent as his teeth began to nibble at the tips.

 

"Sir, please.." I wasn't sure what I was asking for in truth but hearing those words he stopped, letting my hand go. Even though the bulge straining against his trousers must have caused some discomfort he showed no outward reaction, gracefully standing up only to crouch down.

 

"You are still pure. I can taste the innocence."

 

He could taste my virginity?

 

I was barely given time to react to that. With deft movements, the boots and socks of my uniform were removed, put aside neatly and rising to his feet, placed his body between my legs.

 

With nimble fingers he reached out, to loosen and untie the belt around my waist. His every action remained flawless yet unhurried, not tossing aside each item of clothing he removed, simply on the floor to join the others. One at a time the buttons to my coat were undone, unable to help but watch in fascination as his hands worked smoothly.

 

As my shirt was removed, those hands stopped briefly to adjust the skirt I'd rolled up prior to entering his office. Squirming a little, I gave a sheepish smile in response to his faintly admonishing look.

 

"Your skirt was not regulation length."

 

Obviously, I didn't think he'd notice. If this was a regular meeting he probably wouldn't have. However, I didn't expect to be undressed and was thrown for a loop at this unexpected situation. I didn't exactly feel apologetic, though.

 

"I'm sorry." However, I couldn't look him in the eye and say this sincerely. In truth it was merely empty words and coming to understand this, he gave a soft sigh.

 

With nearly everything discarded, only my skirt and bra remained. Caught off guard I squeaked as once more I was picked up, only to be placed over the Headmaster's lap, seated on his office chair.

 

An arm wrapped around my middle, I couldn't struggle and escape even if I wanted to. Was he going to do what I suspected? Trembling from excitement, my arms and legs didn't even reach the floor. Being so short, I really did feel like a naughty girl, however, my thoughts were far from childlike.

 

The tone of his voice held a firmness to it, even as his other hand smoothly flipped up my skirt. I couldn't help but jump a little as his palm rested lightly on one cheek.

 

"With each strike, I wish for you to count the number aloud. Can you do that?"

 

Precisely what I thought then. The chance of arousal dampening his lap was high, as spanking was on my list of things to try.

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

I tried to relax as much as possible, preparing myself.

 

  
Even with that resolve in mind, the force with which his palm struck caught me by surprise. The noise echoed almost deafeningly and I'd heard that first, before feeling the accompanying burning sting after. Headmaster Rembrandt had swung with enough force that if his arm didn't support me, I was sure I'd be sent flying. But the moment his palm connected, it seemed as if it travelled to and throughout my core, beginning to throb intensely.

 

Letting out a sound between a shout and moan, his earlier instructions permeated my brain.

 

"One!"

 

The singular syllable had barely left my lips before his hand targeted the centre of my right cheek, with equal strength and dutifully, I continued to count.

 

The fact that I could feel his hardness and with each hit, my body rubbed against it didn't help either. While the pain built so did the pleasure, an intoxicating twist as I obediently accepted my punishment. For support, I gripped the fabric of his trousers.

 

For six spanks, three had been matched for each cheek but on the seventh and eighth, he changed the location. Raising his knee so that I was elevated slightly, my sit spots became exposed and though I couldn't see, I expected him to paint them the same shade of red that the rest of me no doubt was.

 

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!**

 

He once more caught me off guard and instead of waiting for me to count aloud, struck my sit spots alternatively and though, with less force, it was an area that I'd certainly feel when I did sit.

 

"Seven.. Eight.. Nine.. Ten." I still managed to follow his instructions and not mess up which for me I considered an achievement. It hurt, but in the best way possible.

 

His voice punctuated the sudden silence and rather than firm, held a note of kindness instead.

 

"You've done well."

 

And then, in contrast to his earlier actions, the same hand soothingly rubbed away some of the sting and after a moment glided upwards, to stroke my back. If it wasn't for the fact that my arousal levels had reached the point of wanting to jump him then and there, his ministrations would be enough to send me into a slumber. After a short while I was repositioned face up on his lap, knees either side in consideration of the soreness. Not allowing me to turn my face away, his fingers tilted my chin upwards, to look into his crystal gaze.

 

"Will you follow academy rules?"

 

Biting my lip, I actually had to think for a few seconds. For all that this was supposed to be a punishment, I considered rolling my skirt up further on another occasion, if there happened to be one, to see just how far I could push him. Then again I was lucky to be accepted here in the first place so that thought, I pushed firmly to the back.

 

"Yes, Sir." Unable to nod, I give a verbal response. Seeming satisfied with my answer, Headmaster Rembrandt stands up and like before, placed me on the desk. As the hardened cool wood pressed against my own heated skin I winced slightly. But I needn't have worried, as he continued precisely where he left off.

 

This time his hands went to the waistband of my skirt and easily removed it. I thought that with less clothing I would be guaranteed to cool down, but it had the opposite effect entirely. Heart rate not slowing any, my breath came out in short gasps.

 

Hands coming to rest at my waist they confidently moved upwards, only to remove the last bit of clothing. Breasts losing support they bounced free, nipples stiffening almost instantaneously when met with the air and his smouldering look.

 

Rather than what I expected him to do, instead my hands were taken, to be placed on his button-up shirt. Instinctively knowing what he wanted I looked up at him to be met with a smile, laced with a little challenge.

 

All thoughts of this being the final trial had left my mind, however, I was suddenly reminded of this again. Pushing aside the nerves save for slight trembles, I clumsily undid the buttons one by one and with each, was a sight more mouthwatering than the last. Skin still moonlit pale, it revealed defined abs and a broad chest which seemed to beg for the most suggestive of touches. As the shirt fell in a flutter of material, it had successfully hidden the sheer musculature of his arms.

 

Motionless I couldn't help but stare, mouth dry to the point that swallowing would be difficult. The urge to touch was overwhelming however, I remained focused. I struggled with the belt at first, not as focused as I'd promised myself to be when faced with a shirtless Headmaster but once unbuckled and loosened, a thrill travelled through me. How many students had the pleasure of doing this? Though Headmaster Rembrandt could be regularly engaging with the students in a non-professional way, something told me that I would be the first. I had come to trust my instincts, developed more since joining the academy and I was confident they hadn't failed me now.

 

Ensuring that my fingers hooked into the waistband of both clothing, I was half worried I couldn't due to his considerable bulge. Giving them an experimental pull and satisfied as they lowered, I pushed them down as far as I could reach.

 

To do this I had to be close and free from its restrictive confines, Headmaster Rembrandt's cock sprang forth. Proud and fully erect, it easily surpassed the few that I'd seen in person and idly, I wondered just how many women or even men, had felt his sheer girth and length personally.

 

I couldn't stop staring even if I wanted to. The choice was taken from me though, as hands lightly pushed until I lay fully on the desk. From this position before I was unable to see him. But now his features hovered above my own, lips curving into a bewitching smile. Drawing closer, he murmured into my ear.

 

"You look divine, displayed so wonderfully across my desk."

 

I could listen to his words for hours. About to respond to him I was prevented from doing so when suddenly, a pair of soft, shapely lips met my own.

 

Lost in a haze of pleasure, any description of his kiss would fail to do it justice. It seemed as if within that moment, our magic met for the first time, as a tingle of electricity danced, hovering above my flushed skin. I'd had a number of kisses before but those lips were filled with consideration and more passion than my mind could accurately comprehend. It was as though the final piece of the jigsaw clicked, that I had found what I was looking for. Too entranced I couldn't close my eyes for a moment, reflected within his own like a thousand twinkling stars.

 

That is until a large hand cupped the back of my head, bringing us closer together so that our bodies inevitably touched and at the exchange of body heat, it was a warm-blooded reminder that this was certainly no dream. The kiss, slow at first, allowed me to grow used to it as his experience shone through. But gradually it deepened, tongue sweeping against my lips and as I parted them, it joined my own. There was nothing clumsy, unpracticed or messy. It brought me to another plane of existence entirely, closing my eyes and allowing the strange yet euphoric sensations to swiftly carry me away. Tongue stroking my own, he dedicated himself to ensuring that each moan was captured.

 

While his hand cupped the back of my head the other calmly moved down, curving over and onto the swell of my breast, palm firmly massaging. In turn, I tentatively touched the back of his own head, enjoying the feel of his hair, the parts loose flowing through my fingers, reminiscent of silk.

 

With his body pressed against mine, I was unable to move, but couldn't help wriggling a little even so. Though I'd assumed the level of intensity had finished he managed to deepen it further, his own eyes closing and with that, even twitching a finger was far from my mind. With a soft sound, my lips were released, pink and flushed from the attention given to them.

 

Eyes blurry it took a moment to refocus, upon opening them. In a daze, I simply looked at him with confusion. Light, musical laughter escaped his lips and then, my attention was caught by the horns which sprouted from his head. They seemed to shine with a polish of their own and curiously, I ran a finger along them. They were smooth and cool to the touch. The hand cupping my head gently lowered it.

 

"That isn't where you should touch." Voice filled with amusement he took my hand, to place it on his shoulder. All the while his hand hadn't ceased its actions, thumb rubbing small circles and encourage my nipple to further stiffen beneath his touch. I now had the ability to talk once more, but he'd stolen the very meaning of words from me and replaced them with moans of sheer want. From my position, I couldn't see his actions, but the feeling of them was unmistakable.

 

"Ahh!"

 

Taken by surprise, a warm, wet sensation targeted my other breast, soft sucking kisses pressed against heaving skin. My nipple was taken into his mouth, tongue swirling in similar motions to his thumb, all the while teeth occasionally nibbling at the tip. Rather than his shoulder, both of my arms instead wrapped around as much of his broad back as they could, surprised by just how much heat he was generating.

 

All of his attentions were focused on that area, with no amount of attempted persuasions moving him and by the time he'd finished with one, he'd already switched to the other. Meticulously, his tongue and lips matched the pattern of small red marks dotted across my skin.

 

In truth, I wasn't sure where to move my hands or arms but instinctively, one came to rest at the back of his head, soft hair meeting my hand as I coaxed him to continue. Satisfaction showing through the slight upturn of his lips, Headmaster Rembrandt kissed a path downwards. Each time that his lips pressed against my skin, it ignited flames which at this point, wouldn't be quenched by anyone but him.

 

And then, he stopped before he reached the area I dearly hoped would be touched. Unable to help it, I whimper in frustration. Giving a small chuckle his hands lift and spread my legs, knees apart and close to my shoulders. With the new position, it gave a whole new level of exposure and I knew, that he could see everything. My face burned with shame, though a distinct lack of remorse. Feeling his tongue lick long and wet stripes across the cheeks he'd so recently spanked only to then pepper near feverish kisses along my inner thighs, I could barely let oxygen into my brain. He didn't help with his next words, either.

 

"You are a lovely shade of glistening pink."

 

_Why did he tell me that?!_

 

Once again caught off guard, the blush of mine didn't have the time to deepen as starting from my other entrance his tongue slowly swept over it, unable to even squirm as his arms firmly hugged my thighs. He continued upwards, adding a different kind of wetness with one long, strong lick. Reaching the top, his tongue inevitably touched my already swollen clit and though my voice came out, it sounded strangled.

 

And then, that growl again. The primal rumble in his chest only this time, much louder and fierce. Without warning his arms wrapped around my thighs tighter and unlike his previous unhurried actions with intersperses of passion, this was the opposite entirely. Bringing his face close his lips and tongue roughly ravish my entrance, skilfully moving as he began to vigorously tongue fuck me. It wasn't a case of tasting any more. He began to devour me completely and hastily, I muffled the screams escaping my throat, half worried in case a student would think a murderer was on the loose, with how loud they'd grown. He moved up and down, the softer but no less intoxicating growls only providing more stimulation, as his hot breath blew over. It was almost as though he had lost control of the human-like side, dragon taking over.

 

I found it impossible to move my legs, still held in his grip so all I could do was lie there, control stripped away. I desperately continued to muffle my voice however that only grew harder, as his tongue rapidly flicked across my clit. Sometimes he'd swirl around it and occasionally, take it into his mouth only to suck harshly. I was torn between wanting him to stop so that I could recover and screaming at the top of my lungs that he could eat me for eternity, way past embarrassment over lusty words by now.

 

The passing of time faded away, feeling nothing but his diligent tongue. I reached climax more than once, quicker than I'd managed on my own. My heart rate had skyrocketed, to the point of feeling both light headed and euphoric. Soft sounds of pleasure left my lips, voice worn from crying out and more sensitive than I'd ever been in my life and yet, he continued until he'd had his fill. With one last movement, the traces of arousal that had appeared during his ministrations, he licked clean.

 

If not already on my back, I would have bonelessly collapsed to the ground. I had never felt such intense pleasure in my life and even before that with his kisses. I couldn't stick with one train of thought at all, in a daze and barely realising that my legs had been released. Blinking rapidly, a hand cupped the side of my face and looking up, I was entranced with what I saw.

 

Though Headmaster Rembrandt was one and the same, there was a distinct difference compared to before. He hadn't lost his refinement or elegant features and yet the raw hunger in his eyes lit the cooling flames of colour. The flush on his face had only deepened, a noticeable shade of pink which only further increased his attractiveness. Soft panting noises left his lips, the sheer intensity of his demeanour further trapping me.

 

Not a single part of my body wasn't sensitive as once again his lips met my own. Only this time, to give both the taste of myself and him to me, through the slower, stroking movements of his tongue. With a soft sound, he pulled away, eyes narrowing in apparent concern and some of the demeanour I was used to returning. I spoke up, a little breathlessly.

 

"I'm ok." I gave him a genuine but weak smile in response and as some of the pleasurable haze faded, another thing came to mind. Experimentally I tried to sit up, fully doing so when he willingly moved away. Now coming to stand to his feet, I wanted to return the favour, with something in need of immediate attention.

 

His cock standing proudly erect, a drop of pre-come seemed to shine temptingly at the very tip of the head. I wanted to taste him, too. Giving a slight wince as my sore cheeks touched the wood once more so that I could slip off his desk and to my feet, I looked up and into his eyes and unknowingly, my own held a pleading shine to them.

 

"Sir, can I?" I couldn't seem to finish my sentence, too embarrassed to outright say the words. In response, he once more retook his seat, offering a pleased smile and seeing that as an invitation, I carefully lower myself to a kneeling position.

 

Up close and able to look for more than a fleeting second, I'd underestimated his sheer size and girth. Hand trembling faintly my fist closed around his shaft, but unable to all the way. At my touch, I heard an ever so soft, faint intake of breath and found myself surprised by just how warm he was. Establishing a firm grip my lips drew close to the tip, tongue peeking out to experimentally lick the head, catching the single drop. A slightly salty taste registered, one of which I could see myself growing addicted to.

 

Gradually gaining confidence I swirled my tongue around the head, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the underside. With every touch of my lips, his breathing grew heavier and I gained a sense of satisfaction, knowing that I was affecting him. Deciding to up the pace a little, I take as much of him into my mouth as I can, attempting to bob up and down. A gentle, slightly breathless voice pleasured my ears.

 

"Do not attempt to take more than you can handle, or you will choke."

 

Mouth full, I couldn't form words so hummed in assent. The vibrations of my actions produced an audible groan from him.

 

"Such a good girl."

 

The combination of his praise and the groan that I had managed to pull from his lips, was the sexiest thing. Given further encouragement his hand cupped the back of my head, only to remove the twin tails and let the hair flow freely. Placing the hair ties aside his hand immediately carded through it, long elegant fingers seeming to have magic in their tips because I never thought this could feel so soothing. Or it would feel soothing if everything else wasn't happening simultaneously.

 

Eventually, I managed to establish a rhythm of sorts, switching from suction to making sure that his entire length became liberally coated in my saliva. During the process Headmaster Rembrandt's hand tightened in my hair, creating a ponytail and his whole aura seemed to change once more.

 

"Take it all."

 

Unprepared at first he bobbed my head up and down for me, to the point where I was fucking him with my own mouth, thrusting inside with a fair speed. Though his sweet and passionate side intrigued me, so did this new, raw side. I did the best I could and despite his roughness, didn't take it beyond a level that I couldn't handle. With my other hand, I took the warm weight of him, fondling his balls. I knew what to expect, a sure indication when he tightened his hand in my hair, accompanied by a deep, gruff shout. However, I didn't expect quite so much as a result.

 

Hot seed hitting the back of my throat I swallowed what I could, coughing a little as a little escaped from my parted lips. Releasing him, the hand in my hair similarly did so, only to picked up and placed in his lap again. Drawing my chin up, his tongue licked away what I couldn't manage and found my lips. But this time it was brief and gentle even as he soothingly ran a hand through the hair he'd so forcefully tugged. Not stopping the actions he spoke, a note of apology throughout his tone as his eyes flickered with sadness.

 

"Forgive me. I am unable to control the instincts borne of my kind."

 

I didn't want to see him look so sad. Raising myself up, I couldn't help it. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him close to me. It was only through a need to convey words, that I didn't exclaim my pleasure upon the further skin to skin contact.

 

"It's ok, that side of you is pretty cool! And, uhh...Hot."

 

I'd meant to be encouraging, but some of my true thoughts leaked out. Laughter rumbling in his chest, amusement replaced sadness.

 

"Thank you."

 

I didn't give a verbal response, eyes immediately drawn to his perfectly pointed ears. Taking advantage of my current position I ran my tongue up and along the point, feeling his body shiver slightly.

 

"Are you sensitive there?" I ask, giggling to myself at the noises he was making and squeaked, as one of the arms holding onto me slid down, to squeeze my rear. He muttered into my ear, tone authoritarian in response to the playful mood he was faced with.

 

"You are a curious thing, tempting me like that."

 

Though I had paused with his sudden squeeze, it didn't stop me from wanting to thoroughly enjoy him in turn. So close, his natural scent allowed my body to float on a cloud of pure sensation. I didn't mark his skin like mine, simply pressing soft kisses along his jawline and maybe curious in turn, he let me do so.

 

Though it went unnoticed by me, Headmaster Rembrandt reached for his stave and with a simple touch, magic encased us both and centred around our lower regions, with no change other than a shimmer in the air, gradually fading.

 

Kissing a path down the hairless chest before me, I hear and feel a rapid heartbeat that's similar to my own. Before I can continue, his erection pressed insistently against me. Already?! It can't have been more than a few minutes. I couldn't deny that I wanted this, but how much would it hurt? Would he fit? All these questions and more ran through my mind, on the verge of panic until his calm voice broke through it.

 

"There is no rush." His tone was soothing and in response, I gave a nervous nod. Hands at my waist he promptly lifted me up, catching my eyes and making sure that I was ready. After nodding once, he gently lowered me down.

 

At the feeling of being stretched and the accompanying burning pain, the breath hitched in my throat. Headmaster Rembrandt's arms were strong, warm and reassuring even as his kisses across my face turned soft and soothing.

 

"You will be alright, I promise." The words left his lips with a gasp, even as a low moan left his throat, being squeezed so tightly on the way down.

 

Holding on for support I focused on the sensation of his lips until I felt a certain pressure. After a moment the pressure gave way and the barrier was broken. I sucked in a deep breath, eyes closing tightly from the harsh sting. even as the Headmaster's own moan reached my ears, from being squeezed so tightly. But with this, I could feel him deep inside, stretching yet filling me fit to burst. Buried to the hilt he stayed there, waiting for me to adjust.

 

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I gave a nod and then he began to move, slowly at first.

 

My earlier thoughts were right. Absolutely no amount of masturbation could possibly compare to the euphoric feeling of completion. Our moans mingled together, creating the unique music that no other composer ever could. Bouncing on his lap I began to grow accustomed, pleasure overriding any discomfort as I began to establish a rhythm. His thrusts met my own perfectly and with it, I didn't believe anything could get better. How wrong I was.

 

Feeling a shift in Headmaster Rembrandt's aura again I look up and see the very epitome of dominance, lust and arousal sparking within his rainbow irises. His magic became so charged, that the hair he had tied earlier began to unravel, falling around his back and shoulders. Breathing heavily, his voice became a deep, primal growl.

 

"You. Are. Mine."

 

Taking a hold of my hips firmly he slams inside repeatedly, so quickly that my breasts barely have the time to bounce at all, entire body quivering as moans quickly changed to screams and grunts. While we had worked together in near sexual harmony, now the tables were turned. He absolutely refused the idea of dominance over him in any sense, not only pounding me to within an inch of my life but pulling me down to meet his cock and its own thrusts simultaneously.

 

Swallowing screams, he sucked and stroked even my tongue into submission, biting my bottom lip harshly.

 

It was enough to make my head spin, voice hoarse from just how much I'd used it and even wetter still, at the idea of ownership. I would love to be his, in more than one way. I wanted to know all I could about this man, be the one to know more than what any history books could detail or what another person could say. All those emotions and more built inside, waves of pleasure lapping at the shores of my body.

 

Every now and then to throw me off guard he'd spank me, keeping up the shade of crimson and giving a low chuckle whenever I exclaimed my surprise. I could barely catch my breath, only given enough oxygen to remain just on the edge of consciousness, everything near overwhelming but at that moment, I had never felt more fulfilled in my life.

 

Squeezing my inner walls for all that they were worth only seemed to increase Headmaster Rembrandt's ferocity. Finishing with my swollen lips muscled arms pulled me closer to him, heat rising from our skin and yet cooling, as a sheen of sweat coated our bodies.

 

"So perfectly tight.."

 

He practically hissed with pleasure, gripping me with an almost bruising force and right there, I realised that he was on another different level entirely and not even half of Gedonelune's male population could possibly compete with him. Both sides of his personality combined to make one whole absolute yes.

 

I submitted fully, accepting everything thrown my way and knowing that I would feel this long after the day was over. I didn't want this feeling to end and since his more dragon-like side had taken over, the speed remained consistent.

 

At one point, my moans turned into whimpers, of which I muffled into his chest. Words of nonsense once again came from me, causing growls to erupt from him.

 

"Ngh Sir, please! I-"

 

I broke off abruptly, words were stolen from me as the pleasure only built, tidal waves crashing against the rocky cliffs. I could feel it approaching rapidly, clinging onto him for dear life.

 

"Ahhhh!"

 

One final scream left my throat, hurting even as I reached my climax and shortly after, his seed thoroughly coated my insides. Feeling some trickle out I weakly lean against him, unable to lift a finger after that. All of the adrenaline and excitement I felt were balloons in the air and systemically all had been popped, leaving me a shattered but sated mess. I faintly register that I'm lifted off his lap and placed into it properly. Through drowsy eyes, I see and feel the Headmaster's robes cover us both. Unable to help it I snuggle in, closing my eyes and cocooned within warmth and against his own, arms still firmly wrapped around me. The words I heard whispered left a smile on my lips, even as I drifted off to sleep.

 

"You have passed the final trial. Congratulations, you are now a Prefect."

 

* * *

 

Looking at the young and sleeping woman on his lap, Headmaster Rembrandt slowly but surely regained his usual sense of calm and control. In all his years of living, it wasn't very often that he encountered another which affected him so. There was something about her extraordinarily different. He knew possible mating partners by scent. Whether they were able to perform magic or not didn't matter to him. The gentle and flirty side of him, men and women alike loved. But once the other side was revealed fear took over, leaving him in the cold.

 

As Headmaster, there were opportunities he could take advantage of. Even before now he found her intriguing, very obvious that she was attracted to him the moment he first laid eyes on her and in truth, the feeling was mutual. There was a certain strength of character, coupled with a kind of naivety that he found to be endearing. And with that, was the creation of her final trial. She had surpassed his expectations in every way, her total acceptance of him coming as a surprise.

 

Wondering what the future would hold for both of them and if she would permit it, getting to know her beyond a Headmaster/Student relationship, Willem Rembrandt silently watched over her sleeping form.

 

* * *

 

With a furious blush painted across his cheeks, Zeus Brundle hastily backed away from The Headmaster's office, walking at a speed to ensure that no one would see the current flustered state he was in. Annoyed with her avoidance of him Zeus had followed her to the Headmaster's office, placing his ear against the door and listening in. He was about to walk away when the sudden sounds coming from inside rendered him motionless. Eyes widening in shock he remained where he was, body flushed all over and mind filled with images of just what was behind that door. He needed a cold shower, badly.

 

Shaking his head Zeus continued on his way, vowing not to make a move on her. He didn't want to face the full wrath of Headmaster Rembrandt any time soon. For she was now his, and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only done Zeus and Hiro's routes and for Rembrandt, I took some creative freedom and tried to flesh out more of what we don't know, including personality. My imagination naturally but let me have my fun ;D


End file.
